


Retiring

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Rick Deckard reflects on retirement.





	Retiring

Deckard was out for a walk in the city tonight. 

Hands in the pockets of his long brown coat, he walked down the streets he knew by heart. His old worn out shoes collided with the pavement with a wet sound as it was raining heavily, and although he had no umbrella, Deckard let the drop fall on his head and shoulders.   
This street had a great noodle restaurant. He ate there fourteen times and always ordered the same thing. The cook knew him and he always let him pay a bit less than he really owed. 

In this street was a alcohol shop with some rare bottles. They were expensive but after a long day they were of some comfort. He often bought them a bottle of sake after work, when he was still employed as a blade runner.

He quit his job a few months ago. He did not give a reason, perhaps he did not know it himself. He was simply tired.

It was hard to kill something that looked and acted almost exactly like someone of your race. It was like shooting down another human being, except one knew that it was not human. But what if one time, only one time, it was ? What if he accidently retired a human ? A simple, silly mistake, an error of judgement. If one did that, one's career was over. What about one's mind ? Did it remain forever haunted by the memory of hunting and killing another human ?


End file.
